hiko y shinta
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: Resumen: esta es la descripción del primer encuentro de Hiko Seiyuro con su baka deshi Shinta Himura.


Hiko y Shinta

Autora: Emilia Tsukino

Resumen: esta es la descripción del primer encuentro de Hiko Seiyuro con su baka deshi Shinta Himura.

Era una noche fría de otoño había luna nueva con solo el brillo de las estrellas iluminando la noche. Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que….. Un joven para poder conseguir aprender el máximo nivel de hiten Mitzuruji el amakakero ryuno hirameki debía vencer y matar a su maestro para convertirse en Hiko seiyuro XII. Ese hecho atormentaba al nuevo Hiko Seiyuro, pero era el único camino que le quedaba, esa era la regla ya establecida.

Hiko andaba por un camino casi desolado, cuando escucho los gritos de dolor emitidos por varias personas, también pudo oír el sonido característico de las espadas cuando son introducidas en el cuerpo humano provocando su muerte. Con cautela, dirigió al lugar donde provenían los gritos de dolor. Aparentemente había llegado tarde pues ya habían asesinado cruelmente a casi todas las personas que encontraban en el lugar. Solo quedaban un bandido en pie que apuntaba su espada llena de sangre, hacia un indefenso niño "al menos voy a salvar a ese pequeño infante" pensó con su espada, ataco y mato al bandido que pretendía quitarle la vida al niño.

Luego se acercó al pequeño y le dijo al infante que fuera a la aldea más cercana y buscara la ayuda y protección de un monje para que lo aparara. De todas maneras, Hiko se quedó cerca con mucha preocupación por la suerte del pequeño. Por lo tanto, lo busco por las aldeas cercanas al sitio de los hechos y no lo encontró. Por esto, pensó que el infante se había suicidado producto de haber visto tanta sangre a su alrededor. Después de meditarlo un poco, se dirigió al sitio de la masacre, y vio con sorpresa como el niño que había salvado de una muerte segura estaba allí en medio de las tumbas de tanto sus compañeros como de viaje y los bandidos que los atacaron. Con curiosidad Hiko se acercó al niño y le pregunto:

Hiko: "¿_Quién enterró a todas estas personas?"_

_Shinta: "he sido yo señor"_

_Hiko: "¿en serio? También veo que enterraste a los bandidos que los atacaron ¿Por qué?"_

_Shinta: "cuando morimos, todos somos iguales. No hay diferencia si fuiste bueno o malo"_

Hiko noto que habían tres tumbas a las cuales él les coloco piedras más grandes.

Hiko: "¿_de quien son estas 3 tumbas"_

_Shinta: "son Akane, Kasumi y Sakura, me protegieron con sus vidas de los ladrones"_

_Hiko: "¿ellas eran tus hermanas?" _

_Shinta: "no, las conocí ayer, fueron vendidas como esclavas para pagar una deuda_"

Hiko: _"¿y tus padres, o familiares?"_

_Shinta: "mis padres murieron de cólera hace un año, y no tengo más familia, por eso me tomaron como esclavo porque nadie me defendería"_

_Hiro: "¿Cuál es tu nombre, y que edad tienes?"_

_Shinta: "yo me llamo Shinta, y tengo 7 años"_

Hiko quedo impresionado por la nobleza y valentía de ese pequeño niño .Por esta razón le propuso algo

Hiko: _"¿Shinta? Ese es un nombre muy débil para un espadachín, en adelante te llamaras Kenshin (corazón de espada)._

_Shinta: "¿Kenshin? ¿Y cómo es que me convertiré en espadachín?"_

_Hiko: "de ahora en adelante yo seré tu maestro, y te enseñare el estilo de pelea con espadas más fuerte y poderoso que existe el hiten mitsurugi, tal como mi maestro me lo enseño"_

_Shinta: "¿entonces, usted me cuidara?"_

_Hiko: "no te confundas niño, seré tu maestro, tu tutor, pero no tu niñera. Ahora dime ¿aceptas ser mi alumno?"._

_Shinta: "sí, quiero ser fuerte" dijo el infante con aplomo"._

_Hiko: "entonces, toma tus cosas, que iremos a mi casa"._

Con mucha vergüenza Shinta le respondió a su maestro que solo tenía lo que traía puesto

_Hiko: "bueno vámonos"_

_Shinta: "si maestro"_

_Así Shinta y Hiko se dirigieron rumbo a Kioto más específicamente a una montaña donde Hiko tenía una pequeña choza._

_Hiko dirigiéndose al chico después de llegar a la casa del mismo le comunico: "como el viaje fue muy largo y seguro debes estar muy cansado, solo por el día de hoy preparare la cena para ambos. Pero quiero que te quede una cosa muy clara, no seré tu niñera deberás cocinar, lavar tu ropa y mantener la casa limpia ¿estamos claros?"_

_Shinta: "si, maestro. Cumpliré con lo que usted dice además como siempre ayudaba a mi madre a realizar las labores domésticas no tendré problema alguno "_

_Hiko: "mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento muy temprano a las 6:00 de la mañana"_

_Shinta: "entendido "_el niño contesto con seriedad

_Hiko: "antes yo debía realizar todas esas labores a mi maestro"_

_Shinta: "¿y dónde está su maestro?"_

_Hiko: "murió" _contesto de forma fría y cortante, le dolía recordar que él había sido el responsable del fallecimiento de su maestro. Hiko cambio de tema rápidamente "_dime Kenshin ¿cuánto tiempo permaneciste como esclavo?"._

Shinta: _"¿Kenshin?"._

_Hiko: "es tu nuevo nombre ¿o lo olvidaste?"._

_Kenshin: "es cierto usted me cambio el nombre"._

_Hiko: "responde mi pregunta"._

_Kenshin: "como 10 meses,¡ me trataban muy mal!"._

Hiko noto la tristeza con la que el niño hablaba de su pasado como esclavo, por eso le pregunto una cosa rotundamente distinta

_Hiko: "sabes cuándo te vi pensé que tenías unos 5 años. Eres mi pequeño y delgado para tener 7 años"._

_Kenshin: "me lo dicen muy seguido. ¿Maestro usted cree que algún día pueda ser tan alto y musculoso como usted cuando sea grande?"._

_Hiko: "no lo sé pero si sigues el entrenamiento al pie de la letra te convertirás en un hombre muy fuerte y habilidoso con la espada (nota de la autora: y no se equivocó)". _

_Kenshin: "de eso puede estar seguro, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en el entrenamiento"._

_Hiro: "eso espero, ahora cenemos" _mientras comía Hiro reflexiono para si mismo.

_PHI: "será buena idea someter a este pequeño, a un entrenamiento tan duro como el del hiten mitsurugi. Pero Kenshin tiene una madurez que supera las de los chicos de su edad"._

_El grito de su nuevo pupilo lo saco de sus pensamientos._

_Hiro: "¿Qué te paso?"_

_Kenshin: "es que me queme con la comida"_

_Hiro: "TEN MAS CUIDADO TODO ESTA CALIENTE, BAKA DESHI" (_nota de la autora: y esa fue la primera vez que Hiko ¿¡**CARIÑOSAMENTE!?**Estúpido estudiante a su alumno) _después que termines de comer iras a dormir_ "

Kenshin: _"¿y donde dormiré?"_

_Hiko: "en ese rincón cerca de la cocina, como ves la casa es pequeña, no podrás tener tu propio cuarto"._

_Kenshin: "no se preocupe maestro, cuando vivía con mis padres la casa era tan pequeña que mis padres y yo dormíamos en la misma habitación"._

_ Después de terminar de comer, Hiko se dirigió a un armario donde saco un futon y unas sábanas y se las dio al niño. Además le dio al infante un traje de entrenamiento._

_Hiko: "ese era mi traje de entrenamiento cuando era niño, tal vez te quede un poco grande pero es el único que tengo"._

_Kenshin: "muchas gracias, maestro"._

_Hiko: "mañana, en la tarde bajaremos la montaña hasta el pueblo y te comprare ropa"._

_Kenshin: "gracias"._

_Hiko: "ahora, arréglate para dormir"._

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido el niño sopesaba mentalmente todo lo que había pasado

P.K: _"por Akane, Kasumi y Sakura que me escondieron para que no me encontraran los bandidos y me protegieron con su vida voy a volverme más fuerte. Aunque al final realmente he tenido mucha suerte que mi nuevo maestro me salvara de una muerte segura"._

Mientras pensaba en cómo su vida había sido salvada, y las personas que perdieron la suya en el proceso. El niño derramo varias lágrimas, pero trato de mantenerse lo más callado posible para no despertar a su nuevo maestro.

Para ser tan pequeño había pasado por situaciones muy dolorosas, primero la muerte de sus padres, luego ser tomado como esclavo, y para concluir la masacre que había presenciado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y el tiempo paso, 7 años exactamente y ese pequeño e indefenso niño se convirtió en un joven no muy alto y musculoso como hubiera deseado, pero si muy fuerte y diestro en el uso de la espada en el estilo que su maestro le enseño el hiten Mitsurugi. El entrenamiento al que tuvo que someterse el niño ahora joven fue muy duro, cada día debía correr aproximadamente 5 kilómetros antes de desayunar, practicar un movimiento con la espada por días para que le saliera perfecto, producto se le desarrollaron callos en las manos. Además meditar sumergido en una cascada con el agua casi helada para mejorar su concentración. Por su parte Kenshin cumplía con cada ejercicio sin protestar. En el fondo aunque sometía a su baka deshi a ejercicios tan duros siempre se preocupó por él, hasta cariño como el que existe entre un padre y un hijo se fue desarrollando en él. Pero nunca se lo demostraba abiertamente a su estudiante. Siempre pensó que ese tipo de sentimientos harían que Kenshin fuera más débil.

Por eso lo que paso cuando el joven pelirrojo cumplió 14 años a Hiko le dolió tanto. Había comenzado una guerra entre _shouganato_reinante y el emperador. En el antiguo régimen Tokugawa los nobles ricos oprimían a los más débiles, estaba prohibió que a Japón entraran extranjeros he influenciaran a los habitantes del país con su cultura. Japón cada vez se distanciaba más del mundo. El emperador prometía cambiar las cosas haciendo que las elites más altas no se sintieran con derecho de oprimir a los pobres, que los campesinos de menores recursos pudieran optar a ser dueños de las tierras en las cuales sembraban. Abrir el comercio exterior con el resto del mundo y permitir que los extranjeros entraran al país.

Kenshin sentía que su deber y obligación era ayudar por medio de su espada a la consolidación del emperador en el poder. Pero esta idea no convencía a su maestro. Él pensaba que involucrase en esa guerra en el bando que fuera, al final terminaría perdiendo, puesto que el nuevo gobierno se volvería tan corrupto como el anterior. Por este motivo maestro y alumno tuvieron la siguiente conversación.

Hiko_: "entonces ¿has decidido irte y unirte a la guerra?"._

_Kenshin: "si, considero que es lo más justo"._

_Hiko: "eres un arrogante, si piensas que tu intervención en el conflicto hará que las cosas cambien para mejor"._

_Kenshin: "¡maestro, usted no entiende, la gente sufre en este gobierno! Siento que mi deber es ayudar a que las cosas cambien"._

_Hiko: "¡tú deber es terminar tu entrenamiento en el estilo hiten mitsurugi!" _dijo tajantemente".

Kenshin: "_eso puedo hacerlo cuando termine este conflicto. Debo marcharme a pelear"._

_Hiko: "¡SI TE VAS, NO TE MOLESTES EN REGRESAR PUES DEJARAS DE SER MI PUPILO!"._

_KENSHIN: "COMO LO DIJE ANTES TU NO ENTIENDES"._

_HIKO: "¡COMO NO ENTIENDO, VETE Y NO VUELVAS MAS!"_

_KENSHIN: "¡ESO HARE!". _

_ Si Kenshin hubiera obedecido a su maestro no se hubiera unido al ishin shishi, no hubiera tenido que matar a tantos enemigos y no se hubiera convertido en batusay el destajador. Para después vivir una vida llena de arrepentimientos por sus acciones durante el Bakamatsu. Por otra parte, si Kenshin hubiera escuchado a su maestro tal vez esta historia nunca se hubiera desarrollado._

_Fin_

_Reflexión de Emilia Tsukino: como docente en una secundaria he tenido la oportunidad de aprender por qué los adolescentes pelean y discuten con sus figuras de autoridad (padres, tutores, representantes, familiares, y maestros etc.). Lo hacen para desarrollar su propia personalidad. Otra cosa que he aprendido es que los adolescentes son fáciles de manipular por elementos externos, porque aún no han desarrollado completamente una identidad, no tienen un criterio propio bien establecido, lo están construyendo._

_Esos dos factores fueron los que crearon a batusay el destajador. Primero discutir y enfrentar a su figura de autoridad, su maestro, y dejar su protección, según el para forjar un mejor mañana. Y segundo una vez que se unió a los ishin shishi como los jefes de esa organización que apoyaba los intereses del emperador, utilizaron las habilidades con la espada que tenía el joven Kenshin, convenciéndolo que matar a sus enemigos era la única manera de ayudar a que el cambio se produjeran. _

_ A los jóvenes que lean este fanfic quiero que analicen estos dos hechos y como esto ocurre con los adolescentes hoy en día. Los convencen de hacer lo que no quieren manipulando su realidad._

_Pd1: no olviden comentar_

_Pd2: agradezco a mis estudiantes que me inspiraron en parte a escribir esta historia _

11


End file.
